Fragilidades
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: Porque nenhuma garota sonha com um príncipe encantado que desmaie na sua frente. Affe. Lily Evans nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara.


**Disclaimer, capa, e etc: Perfil.**

**N/A: Oioi!**

**Mais uma fanfic escrita para o Projeto Just James do Flor de Lis. **

**E Lih! (Lihhelsing) Eu consegui postar! *-* EM TEMPO!**

**Espero que gostem e comentem!**

_Ice_

* * *

><p><strong>Fragilidades<strong>

_Por Ice Blue Quill_

**Porque nenhuma garota sonha com um príncipe encantado que desmaie na sua frente. Affe. Lily Evans nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara.**

* * *

><p>- James? Você tá legal cara?<p>

James Potter abriu os olhos para se deparar com um Peter Pettigrew se inclinando tanto na direção dele que quase parecia beijá-lo.

Em um dia normal, o marauder teria dado um pulo para trás e soltado um palavrão em alto e bom som.

Naquele dia, ele simplesmente respirou fundo e se remexeu na poltrona do salão comunal.

-Prongs, você tá meio verde...

A observação realmente crucial veio de Sirius, que parecia rir do desconforto do amigo.

_Cachorro miserável._

-James? Tem alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer por você? – Remus Lupin perguntou solícito.

Com um meneio de cabeça, James estendeu a mão com a capa de invisibilidade para os três amigos.

-Só sono, caras, vocês podem ir. Eu acho que vou dormir...

Sirius e Peter imediatamente concordaram, não achando nem um pouco estranho que o amigo não quisesse mais participar de suas traquinagens.

Na opinião de Sirius, desde que Dumbledore nomeara James como _headboy_, o marauder estava quase insuportavelmente responsável.

-Você tem certeza James? – Remus estendeu a mão, tocando o amigo na testa. – Você tá meio febril.

-Nah, Moony, eu to ótimo; só preciso de umas horas de sono mesmo. Bah, se o Slughorn não tivesse nos feito de escravos essa semana eu provavelmente estaria indo com vocês.

Remus sorri, parecendo finalmente satisfeito.

-Ok então, Prongs. Boa noite.

-Boa noite Moony!

Com um aceno para James, Remus se apressou a alcançar Sirius e Peter que já estavam virando a curva em direção as escadas.

Dando um bocejo, James Potter se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção aos dormitórios quando tudo ficou preto.

* * *

><p>-Potter? POTTER! Ai, droga, Potter, acorde! Você vai ter que me perdoar por isso, James, mas lá vai <em>aguamenti!<em>

-Ah? Que? Onde estão os sereianos?

-Sereianos, Potter? – Lily riu, revirando os olhos – Você deve estar delirando... – ela ergueu a mão para afastar as mechas encharcadas do rosto do rapaz e soltou um som surpreso. – Pensando bem, você deve estar delirando _mesmo_. Está queimando de febre!

-Eu estou _bem,_ Evans. – James disse lentamente, odiando que Lily tivesse que vê-lo assim. – Eu só perdi o meu estômago há alguns minutos. Se você encontrá-lo por aí, já sabe para quem devolver.

Lily meneou a cabeça, lutando contra um sorriso.

-E onde estão os outros mosqueteiros? – perguntou gentilmente, olhando ao redor na sala comunal.

-Ah? O quê? Fazedores de moscas?- Quando viu Lily rir abertamente, o moreno se sentiu envergonhado.

-Não, Potter. Estou falando das suas sombras; você sabe. Pettigrew, Remus e Black.

-Ah. Não sei. – James respondeu com sinceridade.

Quanto tempo havia desde que os três amigos tinham saído?

-Bem, parece que somos eu e você, Potter. – a ruiva deu um suspiro cansado. - Você consegue se levantar?

James considerou a pergunta por alguns minutos.

De verdade? O marauder duvidava que fosse capaz de dar dois passos em direção ao dormitório, quando mais subir as escadas.

Mas então ele encarou Lily, o cansaço que transparecia através dos orbes esverdeados era óbvio.

Lily Evans estava exausta.

Não que ele não conseguisse entender a razão. Entre os NEWT's, o excesso de lições e as obrigações de _headgirl, _surpreso ele estaria se ela _não_ estivesse cansada.

Mas o cansaço nos olhos de Lily não era por causa dos estudos.

Com o coração pesado ele se recordou de dois anos atrás, o ano em que a ruiva finalmente vira a verdadeira face do _amigo_ dela.

_Graças a ele._

Claro, ele tinha certeza de que era melhor que ela soubesse agora do _quê_ que o amiguinho dela era capaz do que mais tarde.

Mas mesmo assim, tinha alguma coisa a mais nos olhos de Lily Evans.

_E ele não tinha certeza se queria saber o que era_.

-Potter? – Ela o encarava como que em expectativa.

-Hm. Sim, é claro. Eu vou para o dormitório, dormir um pouco, Evans. Deve ser mais confortável do que o chão certo? – deu um riso fraco, os olhos procurando um lugar para se apoiar.

Estendeu a mão e se apoiou na parede que estava ao seu lado, se forçando de pé. A sala comunal girou e girou.

-POTTER!

E então, tudo estava escuro de novo.

Quando James acordou dessa vez, ele não acordou. Não de _verdade_ pelo menos.

-Potter?

Abriu um olho, depois o outro. A sala estava embaçada, girando.

Dois pontos de luz verde chamaram atenção.

Os olhos de Evans.

_Ele estava no colo de Lily?_

-Potter? – Lily chamou gentilmente –Hey, Potter. Vamos lá, dê um sinal de vida…

-Hm. Evans?

Lily deu um suspiro de alívio, prontamente acenando alguma coisa com a varinha.

Tudo o que James conseguia pensar era o quão mal ele estava se sentindo. Irônico.

Desde os treze anos James Potter desejava estar exatamente naquela posição: no colo da ruivinha, ela passando a mão nos cabelos dele e dizendo que ela estava ali e tudo ia ficar bem.

Agora que ele estava _finalmente_ ali, nem aproveitar direito ele podia.

-Potter, se eu te apoiar, você acha que consegue ir andando até a Ala Hospitalar?

James começou a dizer que achava que não, mas quando seus olhos encontraram os de Lily, percebeu que ela não ia desistir.

E percebeu que ela estava mais cansada do que estava parecendo.

-Ah, Evans, eu só preciso de umas horas de sono; pode ir dormir. Eu não preciso ir para a Ala Hospitalar.

-Potter! Será que dá para parar de ser arrogante pelo menos enquanto você _obviamente_ está doente?

- Eu não estou doente Evans. É você que parece que vai cair se não dormir um pouco. Vai em frente, pode ir para cama. Eu vou ficar bem.

James se perguntou internamente o que raios ele estava fazendo.

Tudo bem que vomitar na frente da garota que ele gosta fosse humilhante, mas ele já tinha desmaiado mesmo.

_Depois de hoje, Lily Evans nunca mais vai olhar para minha cara_.

James tinha certeza absoluta disso. Afinal de contas, que tipo de garota queria como príncipe encantado um cara que desmaiava e vomitava em cima dela?

Tudo bem que ele ainda não tinha vomitado, mas se Evans não desaparecesse nos próximos vinte minutos, e ele tinha impressão de que ela não iria, isso ia acontecer.

Lily ainda parecia congelada e James respirou fundo.

-Pode ir, Evans. – ele disse, em um tom de voz que ele esperava profundamente que não soasse como se ele estivesse perto de morrer.

Evans fungou delicadamente e esfregou as duas mãos no rosto, como se estivesse chorando.

James se xingou mentalmente. Ah, inferno. Ele tinha feito Lily chorar?

_Agora_ é que ela nunca mais ia sair com ele.

Muito bem, James. De verdade.

-Olha, Evans, - ele tentou se sentar e pegou as mãos dela. O estômago dele protestou contra os movimentos, mas ele o ignorou. – escuta. Se eu disse alguma coisa que te ofendeu, eu sinto muito. É só que você esta aparecendo tão cansada e eu realmente estou me sentindo melhor, - para provar isso James se levantou. Imediatamente, a sala comunal começou a girar e ele se sentou antes que desmaiasse de novo. Plantando um sorriso no rosto que ele esperava que fosse _convincente_, James concluiu. – vê? Você pode ir dormir agora que eu prometo que vou para a Ala Hospitalar. – se ele não desmaiar no meio do caminho.

-Cala a boca Potter, - reclamou, mas quase afetivamente. – e se levanta de novo. Eu vou ver você na Ala Hospitalar e, aí sim, volto para dormir.

-Duvidando da minha palavra, Evans?

Lily apenas sorriu, um sorriso que James achou que nunca iria entender.

* * *

><p>-Hm. E aí, Potter? Tá melhor?<p>

Horas mais tarde, Lily ainda estava sentada ao lado dele, Madame Pomfrey finalmente deixando os dois sozinhos enquanto ia avisar a Minerva McGonagall que dois alunos dela tinham motivos para estar fora da cama.

-Aham. To ótimo.

Um longo silêncio se esticou, consistindo em dois adolescentes se encarando entre tímidos e confusos.

-Senhorita Evans? – Madame Pomfrey voltou. – A professora McGonagall está aqui para te levar ao dormitório.

-Ok. – a ruiva concordou. – Melhoras, Potter!

Lily se levantou e começou a sair sem nem mesmo olhar para James.

Há. Ele sabia que ela nunca mais ia olhar para cara dele depois de tudo aquilo.

A ruiva parou na porta da Ala Hospitalar por alguns minutos, antes de voltar correndo e estalar um beijo na bochecha do marauder.

-Eu venho te visitar depois, Potter. – sorriu. Aquele sorriso. O sorriso da Lily.

Antes que James pudesse falar ou fazer alguma coisa, Lily já tinha saído e estava cumprimentando a professora McGonagall.

-Agora o senhor deveria dormir, senhor Potter. Se o senhor tiver dificuldades, é só gritar e eu vou trazer a poção para o senhor.

E com um murmúrio distraído, James concordou e desejou boa noite à Madame Pomfrey. Não que ele soubesse o que estava fazendo. Muito pelo contrário.

Em sua cabeça, James continuava reprisando o momento do beijo de Lily. Os lábios da ruiva encontrando gentilmente com sua bochecha. Aquele gesto geralmente significava pelo menos _afeição_ de uma das partes.

Lily Evans sentia _afeição_ por James Potter?

James sentiu seu estômago revirar; mas pela primeira vez naquele dia, isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato dele estar doente. Não.

De alguma forma, naquele momento, a _culpa era toda de Lily._

Ele respirou fundo, inalando o perfume que a ruivinha tinha deixado para trás. Fechando os olhos, ele conseguia ver com perfeição cada detalhe, cada sarda, cada marca.

Por que é que ele sentia mais prazer de um simples beijo no rosto do que de todos os beijos que ele já havia trocado com sua ex-namorada, Alicia Jones?

-Prongs? Você tá legal?

A voz vinha do nada, mas para James era claro que vinha de Remus Lupin. Que pelo visto ainda estava com a capa de invisibilidade.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, cara?

-Sirius e Peter estão no dormitório, bêbados. Eu vi que você não estava lá e olhei no mapa. – a cabeça de Remus subitamente apareceu, flutuando calmamente no meio do nada. – Você tá bem, cara?

-Mhm. To novo em folha, Moony. – James sorriu, tentando absorver o resto do perfume de Lily que ainda estava no ar, antes que desaparecesse. – Melhor que nunca.

-E isso teria alguma coisa a ver com o fato de que certa ruiva e a Professora McGonagall acabaram de sair daqui?

James sentiu o rosto queimar. _Exatamente há quanto tempo Remus Lupin estava ali?_

E por que raios ele estava corando? James _nunca_ corava. Nem mesmo quando Sirius e Remus o pegaram com Alicia na Biblioteca.

Não que os dois estivessem fazendo nada além de se beijar, mas eles certamente estavam fazendo _muito mais_ do que Lily tinha feito com ele.

Exceto que não era qualquer pessoa que tinha lhe dado um beijo na bochecha. _Era Lily_.

E por algum motivo que ele ainda não conseguia entender, isso parecia fazer toda diferença do mundo.

-Hm. – Remus sorriu, compreensivo. – Finalmente, huh?

-Eu não sei do que você está falando, cara. – James atestou firmemente, antes de menear a cabeça e suspirar fundo. – Eu sou um idiota, huh?

-Não mais que o normal.

-Mas será que é sério?

-O que você acha?

James fechou os olhos e sem muito esforço a cena de alguns minutos atrás se reprisou em sua mente. Inconscientemente, ele levou a mão até a sua bochecha, como se quisesse proteger o beijo do vento.

-Eu nunca mais vou lavar essa bochecha.

-Tão sério assim? – Remus riu – Eu acho que vamos ter que pensar em outra tática, antes que você fique com mais pulgas que o Padfoot.

James riu com o amigo, ainda vendo o rosto da ruivinha em sua mente.

_E James Potter se apaixona, finalmente. Mamãe vai querer por um anúncio no Profeta Diário._

-Um dia eu vou me casar com ela, Rem.

**N/A(2): Mm. Eu adorei escrever essa fic! Se vocês quiserem, eu tenho uma ideia de continuação... para transformar em uma short. Mas vocês mandem reviews e me digam o que acham. Dependendo de como for, eu posso esticar ela um pouquinho...**


End file.
